cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Maria Bello
Maria Bello (1967 - ) Film Deaths *''China: The Panda Adventure (2001)'' [Ruth Harkness]: *''The Idiot (2003): Exploded by Arnis Hasi. *Secret Window (2004)'' [Amy Rainey]: Hacked to death with a shovel by Johnny Depp outside his house; we only see Johnny bringing the shovel down. Her body is not shown in the actual film, but the DVD includes a deleted scene showing her body, along with Timothy Hutton's, buried in the garden. (Thanks to Amanda) *''Assault on Precinct 13 (2005)'' [Alex Sabian]: Executed by shooting in the head by Gabriel Byrne, after she refuses to tell him how many others are in the police station. (Thanks to Tony, Robert, Michael, Cathal, and Tim) *''The Dark (2005)'' [Adele]: Drowned when she goes into the ocean to rescue Sophie Stuckey; she appears as a ghost afterwards, though we are unaware of her ghostly nature until Sean Bean informs Sophie. (Thanks to Constantine) *''Abduction (2011)'' [Mara Harper]: Shot to death by Michael Nyqvist's men, as Taylor Lautner looks on in horror from outside. (Thanks to Tommy) *''The 5th Wave (2016)'' [Sergeant Reznik]: Head bashed against the window by Chloë Grace Moretz during a struggle. *''Lights Out (2016)'' [Sophie]: Commits suicide by shooting herself to protect her children Teresa Palmer and Gabriel Bateman from malevolent spirit Alicia Vela-Bailey. TV Deaths None. Connections *Ex-Mrs. Clare Mann *Ex-Mrs. Dan MacDermott Gallery Mariabello.jpg|Maria Bello in Assault on Precinct 13 mariabelloabduction.jpg|Maria Bello in Abduction mariabello5thwave.png|Maria Bello (with Chloe Grace Moretz) in The 5th Wave Category:Actresses Category:Martial artists Category:Producers Category:Writers Category:Roman Catholic Category:ER cast members Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:Actresses of Italian descent Category:Expatriate actresses in Germany Category:Expatriate actresses in France Category:Expatriate actresses in United Kingdom Category:1967 Births Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Blondes Category:LGBT actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Death scenes by unjust execution Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Death scenes by garroting Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by hacked Category:Athletes Category:Italian-American actors and actresses Category:Martial Arts Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Mixed martial artists Category:Disney Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Dystopian death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by child Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:Satellite Award Winners Category:Actors who died in John Singleton Movies Category:People who died in a Exorcist film Category:Actors who died in David Koepp Movies Category:National Board of Review Award Nominees Category:National Board of Review Award Winners Category:Death scenes by shovel Category:Biography Stars Category:European-American actors and actresses Category:NCIS Cast Members Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by bodily decapitation Category:Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Cast Members Category:Actors who died in David F. Sandberg Movies Category:People with Bipolar Disorder Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by bodily illness Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Touch Cast Members